Stats
Stats are 8 fundamental parameters that define the capabilities and opportunities of a character. All stats have a maximum of 100 plus the current character level, and a minimum of -100. Once a stat reaches 100, the character gains a perk specific to the stat. Each stat has its own XP score. Stats increase upon reaching certain XP thresholds, according to the same curve as leveling with player XP. The player earns stat XP by performing natural game actions, as long as the option has not been disabled. For each stat, there is a scaling factor in the options that multiplies every XP gain. That factor is effectively doubled if the player has chosen the option to specialize in the stat. With the exception of the Energy stat, no XP is gained if a stim is active. The character can also purchase stat upgrades with modules and temporarily upgrade stats with Stims. Starting stat values can be set in the range of -100 to 100 in the options. The default starting value is zero, except where noted below. Stat List Strength Affects attack damage. The bonus damage is equal to the Strength value. XP: The same as player XP gained from killing monsters. The player does not gain any Strength XP if a stim is active. Perk: The damage multiplier increases as health lowers. Defense Affects resistance to knockback (by adding 10 times Defense to the player's mass) and resistance to all types of damage. XP: The amount of health lost from damage, multiplied by 11.25. The player does not gain any Defense XP if a stim is active. Perk: the damage taken exponentially decreases as health lowers. Vitality Affects maximum HP, HP regeneneration rate and Status Effect resistance. The starting value is 10 (so starting health is 100). XP: Gaining health from an item or skill gains XP equal to the percentage of maximum health that was gained times 10. No XP is gained if a stim is active. Perk: When the player is below 10% health, double health regeneration rate but do not apply the usual movement penalties. Energy Affects the maximum EP, maximum aura range, EP regeneration rate, and aura time bonuses. The starting value is 10 (so the starting max EP is 100). XP: Using a skill gains XP equal to the EP cost of the skill times 10 Perks: * 2x EP regeneration rate when burnt out * can stack auras, up to (EP - 100) / 10 beyond the first Regeneration Affects HP and EP regeneration rates and the time that Regeneration Spheres last. XP: Every 0.2 seconds, gain XP proportional to exhaustion of HP and EP. More precisely, Factor = 2.0 - HP / MaximumHP - EP / MaximumEP If the player is focusing, Factor is increased by 1. The XP gained is then Factor times 8.25. No XP is gained if a stim is active. Perk: regeneration speeds up exponentially as HP/EP are exhausted, up to 4x. Agility Affects movement speed, jump height, fire speed, and survival bonus. XP: Every 0.2 seconds, gain XP equal to the sum of X and Y velocities, divided by 3. The player does not gain XP if a stim is active. Perks: * +30% Survival Bonus * continuous movement increases regeneration speed Capacity Affects how much the player can carry. One point of Capacity increases: * Ammo maximums: Bullets by 20, Shells and Rockets by 5, Cells by 30 * Augmentation Battery capacity by 10% and Maximum of Stim Vials by 10 * If Inventory Capacity System is enabled, Inventory Limit by 2 In addition, Capacity increases maximums of Armors and Skulls (starting 2, then 1 per 25 levels), and Phase Devices (starting 4, then 1 per 50 levels). The starting value is 10. XP: Every 0.2 seconds, gain XP equal to the fraction of the inventory that is full, times 20. The player does not gain XP if a stim is active. Perk: Every 30 seconds, add the equivalent of an ammo pickup for every type of ammo. Luck Affects drop rates of most items. One point of Luck increases credit drop rate by 1% while all other drop rates are determined by the curve. Increasing Luck level enables new types of drops. Every type has the same drop probability. The thresholds are: * Random Medikit from level 10 * EP charges (+10%) from level 15 * Random Armor from level 20 * Random Weapon from level 25 * Random Powerup from level 50 * Random Stim Vial from level 75 * A random amount of Modules from level 100 * Shield charges from level 125 * Augmentation Canisters from level 150 XP: Upon gain of credits, gain XP equal to the credit gain times 2.25. No XP is gained if a stim is active. Perk: provides full automap and scanner on all levels.